


Invitation

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (speedrun edition), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Of how they go from “fuck you” to “fuck me”.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: January 2021





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarrymicrofic prompt _invitation_.
> 
> [Read on Tumblr](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/639522292599291904/written-for-the-prompt-invitation-by).

“Fuck you,” you growl. You're at the club to forget, not to have to deal with Draco fucking Malfoy.

“Fuck you!” you laugh. Malfoy's jokes about your Ministry speech are funnier than you'll _ever_ admit.

The room you've Apparated to is pitch-black—Draco's voice rough in your ear:

“Fuck me.” An invitation.


End file.
